Lucy Weasley and the Timeturner: Year 1
by Moonyshazeleyedprincess
Summary: Lucy Weasley was a squib. At least that's what she was told when she didn't receive her Hogwarts letter. Who knew that THIS would become her life. AU- Time Travel.


****Lucy Weasley and the Timeturner: Year 1****

 ** **AN: Hello all! I would first like to say that I have no idea where this came from. Please leave reviews if you have any questions or helpful ideas to better the story, but there is no need to be cruel. Thank you for reading!****

 ** **Disclaimer: All things you recognize belong to the genius J.K Rowling.****

Prologue:

Little Lucy Weasley was seven years old when her sister, Molly, went to Hogwarts. She remembered being so excited, waving her off. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, to be just like Molly.

Little Lucy turned 11 on May 29th 2017, she waited all day for her Hogwarts letter to come. It never did.

It was September 1st, 2017. 'I'm not jealous' Little Lucy said to herself as her cousins, sister, and best friend boarded the train.

Lucy could feel her eyes begin to tear up and she bravely put a smile on her face, all the while she waved at Rose, who was grinning broadly.

Maybe she would have been in Gryffindor if she had been magical.

"Lucy." She turned to face her favorite 'cousin', Lilabeth. " Do you want to go get ice cream with Teddy and I?" Lucy nodded slightly, raising a hand to rub at her eye furiously, still keeping the tears at bay.

On September 2nd, 2017, Little Lucy Weasley was at her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house. She had slept over at the request of Hugo and Nick.

It was two am and Lucy could not sleep. What house had Rose been sorted into?

Lucy got out of Rose's bed, tiptoeing to the door. She would have Athena send Rose a letter.

Lucy opened the door a bit, hoping that Crookshanks the second or 'Crook' wouldn't be lurking about. Suddenly she heard a hum. Lucy whipped her head in the direction of the noise.

"Hugo? Nick? Is that you?" She whispered. The two were always scaring Lucy.

The hum continued and hearing a snore come from Hugo's room, Lucy deducted the two were asleep. Lucy could tell that the hum was coming from the one room Lucy and Rose were always told to not go in. The attic.

Lucy debated with herself for a minute. Should she go see what it was? She knew it wasn't dark magic, so what was there to be scared of?

'Are you a Gryffindor or not?' A voice said in the back of her head.

'Actually I'm not, I don't have magic.' She answered a bit bitterly.

'Well looks like you're a Gryffindor tonight.' The voice replied.

Lucy walked over to the attic door and pushed it open. 'Strange that the Forbidden room was unlocked.' The voice said. Lucy shrugged it off, maybe they had forgotten to lock it?

The humming got louder with every step she took. Looking around the attic, Lucy saw a glowing medium sized chest. Lucy, in a trance-like state, walked over to the chest. Sitting on her knees, Lucy reached a hand out to open the chest, yet stopped when she saw what was engraved on top.

'Lucy Williams'

'Where have I heard that name before?' Lucy thought to herself. She examined the chest. 'I can't open it, it's not mine.' Lucy thought... but the chest was calling out to her. She just had to. Lucy opened the chest. The humming and glowing immediately stopped. Gasping, Lucy pushed herself back and the humming resumed.

Bracing herself once more, Lucy touched the box. The humming once again stopped.

Inside the chest the first thing Lucy noticed was a beautifully crafted wand. Lucy gave into the urge she felt and grasped the wand. Warmth traveled from her fingertips to the rest of her body. Magic. But that was impossible! She didn't have magic. She was a squib!

'Apparently not.' The voice in the back of her head returned.

Lucy then noticed a small red book , she picked it up and opened it. A small broken necklace was nestled between the cover and the first page. Dust was covering the writing and Lucy gently blew the particles away.

'Dear Lucy,' The book read in beautiful scripture, 'Brace yourself.'

"Wha-" Lucy began, then all of a sudden disappeared, leaving behind an open chest that had been locked since 1999.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hogwarts 7 am, September 1st , 1991

Lucy Weasley sat in an office, blinking wildly. Where was she? She had just been in her Aunt and Uncle's house, how had she-

"Well, who are you?" Lucy looked up and gaped, seeing a face she had only seen in portraits. Someone who had been dead for 20 years. Albus Dumbledore.

 ** **AN- Well that was interesting. So you probably all have questions, well let me answer a few.****

 ** **Who is Nick? There is one major thing that you should all know, Ginny and Harry are not together in my story, nor have they ever been. So Nick is Ginny's son with Dean Thomas, he also has an older brother named Martin.****

 ** **Who is Lilabeth? Lilabeth is Harry's daughter. I'm not going to tell you who the mom is but you guys will probably figure it out on your own.****

 ** **Also seeing as Ginny and Harry are not together James, Albus, and Lily do not exist. I know I'm as devastated as you are, but I have big plans.****

 ** **One thing that I would like to tell you all is: That time can be rewritten.****

 ** **Here is the names of all who resides in the 2017 Weasley family though:****

 ** **Teddy Lupin- 19- He is honorary family.****

 ** **Lilabeth Potterr- 18- see above****

 ** **Victorie Weasley- 17****

 ** **Roxanne Weasley-15****

 ** **Molly Weasley-15****

 ** **Dominique Weasley-15****

 ** **Fred Weasley-13****

 ** **Louis Weasley- 13****

 ** **Martin Weasley-13****

 ** **Rose Weasley-11****

 ** **Lucy Weasley-11****

 ** **Hugo Weasley-9****

 ** **Nick Weasley-9****

 ** **Any questions? Review! Hope you all enjoy and a Happy New Year to you all!****


End file.
